A Finn Harries One Shot - Distance
by Evie.Simpson27
Summary: **PLEASE READ!** You haven't seen your boyfriend Finn for a long time. And now, he can't come in his holidays because of his brothers Youtube channel. Please rate and comment! xo


'*_Please read!** I am a 14-year-old girl from germany, and my english isn't perfect, of course. It would be great if you tell me wich mistakes I made. Thanks for reading! xoxo_

It was a rainy sunday. My family has driven away, so I was alone. I was always alone in the last past weeks and I dont know why. I was feeling empty, like something was missing. I guess it was because it was 3 months I havent seen Finn. We skyped a lot, and we are phoning each other, but that wasn't enough... I wanted nothing more than hug him, and feel my lips on his, I wanted to hug him really really thight and talk to him for the rest of my life. I didn't even sleep the last nights. I was crying all the time, I couldn't stand this anymore. I still want him, nothing more, nothing less.

My phoned ringed..

_Yeah? _

_**Its me, Finn**_

_Oh, Hi babe _, I said, blushing.

_**How are you? How was your day honey?**_

_My parents drove to some friends, I am alone..You?_

_**I just came home from Uni, I have holidays for 2 weeks. Have you planed something for today?**_

_No, why are you asking? ,_I hoped that he would say something like "I am going to fly over to germany, to you!" or something like that..

_**I am just wondering... I've got nothing to do.. Everybody is asking me to go out and party a bit, but I feel like I shouldn't..**_

_Why? _

_**I won't go out and make party when I know that you are sitting alone all day, waiting for me. I know that you wouldn't do that, so I won't do this**_

_If you really want to, you can go. You are 20! You are supposed to go out and have a drink with some friends, I am only 15 ... Its normal that i sit here alone_

_**I want to be by your side right now... I dont want you to be alone, and I dont want to be without you anymore!**_

_Are you able to come in your holidays?_

_**...I guess not. We are going to go to some conventions and we wanted to do more for our channel...At least Jack says we 'have to' **_

_Oh...ok.. ,_this actually broke my heart, I have to wait at least a month again, if everything works right, if not, I have to wait till christmas holidays, and thats for about 3 months again. I am scared he throws everything away, or that I won't take it anymore.

_**I wish I could just tell him that I don't want to help him with his channel.I just want to be with you, the distance is going kill me someday!**_

_then tell him.._

_**Evelyn, you know I can't do that! It's important for Jack and -**_

_I know!_

_**Did you know that you are the best thing that could ever happen in my life?**_

_Oh Finn, _I giggeled

_**I love you**_

_I love you more _

_**But I love you the most **_, he said and laughed cheeky.

_**Err, Evie? I have to hang up, I'll text you later babe,**_ he hung up.

I put my phone down and started to cry. I wanted him to be with me right now. I threw myself in my pillow and cried so heavily that I did not reconized that the door ringed. I swiped my tears away and ran down,

Then I saw Finn.

He held a buquet of flowers in his hands, and looked at me with his wonderful green eyes. He had sparkles in his eyes and smiled seductively. I jumped to hug him and kissed him passionatly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I said surprised and smiled my cutest smile. "You did not suspect this, did you?" ,He asked and grinned, "wait...Have you cried? Whats wrong? Who hurt you Evie?" He asked protective and runned his hand over my face. "I was sad that you wouldn't come in this holidays, I nearly became depressiv without you." "Oh, darling", Finn said and laughed. He kissed my forehead and held me in his arms. "We should go in and close the door, the neighbours are watching" I said and smiled. "Then let them watch, would be fun for them" He giggeled and i dragged him in and he closed the door. Then we walked in the living room and sat down on the couch. It was quiet for a while, we just gazed at each others eyes. Suddenly he leaned over to kiss me, and we made up the 3 months we didn't saw each other.


End file.
